Under the Mask
by Turtlefan141
Summary: After a simple patrol goes horribly wrong, Leo and Raph find themselves trapped alone with no way out. But in a situation that should have led to arguments and fighting, the two elder brothers may just see life through the other's eyes. 2003 based.
1. Chapter 1

_Now I'm more of an expert when it comes to the 2012 series of TMNT, so if there's anything written here that isn't correct, let me say sorry in advance. Sorry! This was actually originally going to be 2012 based, but I realised that Leo and Raph fight a lot more in the 2003 version, also the details on Leo's leader status are more hazy, so it gives me an opportunity to be a bit more creative. Also, this is the first story where I've skipped out on Raph's accent. I realise that it may not be the easiest for some to read, plus it's not as easy to detect in 2003. Just thought I'd put that out there before people got confused or something. If you guys really don't like that I'll change it, but it's up to you. Also (final note-I swear), this may not be updated for a while… I just started school and I'm recovering from a concussion that's been going on for THREE WEEKS. You know, normal 13 year old things._

_Sorry 'bout the long A/N…just had some things I NEEDED to say._

_Turtlefan141_

* * *

Four ninjas, four brothers ran across the rooftops, not a sound to their movement. The few people still walking home from their overtime work shifts didn't bat an eyelash at the shadows on top of the buildings, for they didn't see them. The four teens had been taught not only in the ways of fighting, but also in the means of stealth, thanks to their father, Splinter. Taught since they were simply toddlers, the boys were now just short of pure masters in their training.

That had been everything had kicked off just short of three years ago when they saved April from the same mousers that had destroyed their home of fifteen years. Since then they had made many human/mutant/robot friends (and enemies), saved New York more than a few times and, on occasion, the world or even the entire galaxy. However, not once had they gotten praise from the New York citizens. In fact, they didn't even know the four existed. They would never know.

They _could_ never know.

For the boys were not like other people. They acted just like any other seventeen (turning eighteen) year olds, they played video-games and watched TV. They also did some slight unorthodox things, such as spar in their dojo and blow up the lab. But they would be expected to do things a little differently, for they were different. They weren't even human. They were turtles. Giant, walking, talking turtles.

With weapons.

Leo, the eldest and leader of the group, was leading the way. They were currently running to a warehouse where the foot had been sighted. The group was slightly tense from an argument between the two eldest before they left, which was why Raphael was at the back of the group, glaring daggers at the back of the elder's head.

Upon reaching the warehouse, the four boys crept in quietly. They had expected an ambush. They had expected hundreds on foot soldiers to come running out of the shadows, each set on destroying the four of them. What they had _not _expected, however, was there to be absolutely positively…no-one.

"Well guess who messed up, _again_!" Raph taunted as he turned to Leo.

"Shut up Raphael." Leo hissed through gritted teeth.

"No you shut up Leo. You and your _brilliant _leadership skills have gotten us ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE." Raph exclaimed, storming over to his brother and prodding him in the chest for extra emphasis.

Donnie and Mikey physically winced as the two eldest starting fighting one again. It seemed as if the two would never get on, seeing as they were always at each other's throats all the time. Knowing how bad their arguments could get, the younger two took a couple steps back so they were separated. However, just as they were what they figured was far enough away, an explosion echoed around the warehouse, startling all four of them. Before any of them could react, the room seemed to shake, just before the roof tumbled down to the concrete floor, and right on top of Leonardo and Raphael.


	2. Chapter 2

_OH MY GODDESS. I didn't think for ONE minute I would get so many people liking this after ONE DAY. Just for that, I'm gonna do something I never do. Reply personally in my stories._

_**Tori657**__-Thank you so much, first reviewers always have a special place in my heart! :-)_

_**DragonKin Myrna**__-Thank you, is this quick enough for you?_

_**dondena**__-OMG, tell me about it! I actually got the concussion on a school ski trip just short of a month ago. I fell over and they were so worried about my leg they didn't check my head, even when I said that I had a headache. I just got diagnosed yesterday so I'm not allowed to do ANY sport. I'm not good at sport but I do like it…:-(. On the bright side, it gives me more time for my stories._

_**andriennett**__-Thank you, from one smiley face to another! :-)_

_**raph j**__-Send my condolences to your brother, hope he's better now._

* * *

Groaning loudly, Raph forced his eyes to open, before immediately closing them again once dust flooded into them. He coughed as the dust was sucked into his lungs, banging on his chest to expel it. Once his coughing had subsided and his eyes had stopped itching from the dust, he forced them open again and looked around. He was up against a wall, with what looked like the ceiling scattered around, forming another wall and, from what he could see, trapping him in. On checking himself, he saw that he had many bruises on his legs, colouring them more blue and purple than green. It was his left arm that was concerning though. His upper arm was simply covered in a few bruises, but after his elbow it was not only bruised, but swollen to twice the original size as well. He cursed quietly under his breath before getting up, abet slowly. As he walked around his memory started to come back to him.

'Ok, I was arguing with Fearless, then there was an explosion. That must of made the roof cave in. But wait...if I was with my bros, where the shell are they now?' He anxiously thought to himself.

"Hello?" The turtle called out. "Anyone there?"

For a couple seconds, silence was his only answer. Then, he heard a cough.

"Hello?"

Again he was only met sigh a cough. Whichever one of his brothers he was trapped with, they seemed to be having the same problems with dust he had.

"Hello? Anybody?" He called out again. He thought about calling his brothers on his Shell-cell, but on checking his belt, found that while his Sais were there, the phone was not.

"Probably fell out in the blast." He grumbled quietly.

As he continued to search around, the coughs became louder. They started to sound as if they were stopping, until Raph was met with silence once again.

"Hey? Anyone still there?" Raph asked, worried that the dust may have done more damage than it did to him.

"Raph?"

It was horse, and extremely quiet for the turtle in question, but Raph could tell who it was. "Leo?"

"Raph, thank god. Where are you?" Leo called, his voice obviously full of pain.

"I'm...I don't know where the shell I am." Raph stated, throwing his arms in the air as he looked around.

"Ok, just follow my voice Raph." Leo said.

"Alright." Raph tried to walk in the direction that he had heard his brother. "Keep taking bro."

"Ok, can you still hear me?" Defiantly closer.

"Yeah, wait-I think I see you." He added on sight of green and blue. "Leo, thank good your-shit."

Leo's body was covered in a good layer of dust, just as much as he was covered in bruises. Pieces of the caved in ceiling were dotted around where he lay, but it was his leg that had caused Raph to swear. Battered and bruised, it lay on the ground, completely useless.

Trapped under a piece of concrete.


End file.
